Adonis
by Kurisu
Summary: (Sora/Riku) "To me, he was Adonis incarnate, the forbidden desire locked away in the corner of every person's mind."


^^; How this started is funny. I was at Circuit City, and you know how they have those laptop computers that you can "sample"? I started to type this story there, and I had it in mind all the way home.   
I wanted it to be longer, but I went blank afterwards. o_o Maybe I'll revise it sometime. Also, this is in a sort of alternate universe, I guess...where the events in Kingdom Hearts didn't happen.   
This is a Riku/Sora fic, so if you dislike that idea, then don't read.   
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.   
  
  
I watch him step out of the crystal blue waters, droplets of the ocean clinging to his slightly tanned skin, rolling off as he walks forward. Silver hair clings to the sides of his face, the strands of his bangs covering what I thought were the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone could ever see.  
  
He sees me, those sea-blue eyes looking into mine, a smile across his face.   
At that instant, a sense of wanting surged through my body. To me, he was Adonis incarnate, the forbidden desire locked away in the corner of every person's mind. From fifteen years of age, barely entering puberty, he was absolutely beautiful. Now, at eighteen years old, he has grown into something...so.....  
  
I can't even describe it, not in words, only the desire that is racing through my blood.  
  
I feel myself become aroused, my hands shaking. I want to touch him, taste him, breathe in the scent that is purely his, want to feel him inside me, to look into his eyes and drown in the oceans that reside. This is what I have craved, ever since I could feel, I've wanted all this.  
  
He doesn't know.  
  
I don't think he wants to know.  
  
He sits next to me, and I begin to feel nervous, my hands shaking more. I could reach over and press my lips to his, run my fingers through those silver tresses, open my eyes to meet his. But I suppress this, my self-control kicking in. It won't last long, of course. It never does, and I always end up making some excuse like "I need to go to the bathroom", only to get away from this boy that I've lusted for, ever since I could remember.  
  
Shit.  
  
He knows. I can tell.  
  
He can tell I'm nervous.  
  
"Sora, are you okay?" he asks. I don't meet his gaze, I can't...  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick." Another excuse.  
  
His smile turns to one of concern.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside."  
  
I shake my head. "No, I'm fine out here." I don't want him to leave...  
  
And he smiles again. "I won't leave, then."  
  
Did I just think out loud?!  
  
The sun begins to set, painting the skies with colors of orange, red, and violet. I love watching the sunset, even more so with Riku. I would watch the amazement on his face, completely in awe at such a beautiful, natural thing. His skin begins to dry, the droplets disappearing, but his hair still damp. Without thinking, I let my self-control slip, and touch the silky strands.  
  
And pull away.  
  
I bite my lip, whispering a "...sorry."  
  
But he only smiles, something as gorgeous and natural as the sunset before us.  
  
"What are you sorry about? You just touched my hair. Everyone does."  
  
"Yeah, but..." I don't continue, not knowing what to say.  
  
"But what?"  
  
I shake my head again. "Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
"Oh, come on Sora. Something's been going on with you, and you're not telling me anything. What's wrong, really?"  
  
Lowering my head, I avoid his gaze again, playing with my necklace.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Riku."  
  
I hear a deep sigh come from him.  
  
"You know, time goes so fast, it really scares me sometimes."  
  
I laugh. "Riku? Scared? Ha." He laughs back.  
  
"I'm serious. We've grown up so fast, and...I really don't know anymore."  
  
I feel something soft touch my hand. Looking towards it, I notice Riku's hand is on mine, and my gaze turns from our hands to his ocean-blue eyes. I start to shake slightly in nervousness, my mouth feeling dry. All control is slipping, I could feel it...  
  
"What I'm trying to say, Sora...is that..." His eyes look down. What is he trying to say? What is going on?  
  
Confusion sweeps through me, and I can't do anything but stare...  
  
"Is what?" I manage to ask.  
  
"Is that...I...." He shakes his head. "I...love you, Sora. Ever since I can remember, I've loved you. I don't know why, only that all I know is all I feel, and...if you don't feel the same way, I understand, we could just put this behind us and forget it and--"  
  
Time stopped in my mind...everything.  
  
Riku...he loves...me?  
  
Did I hear everything right?  
  
"Sora? Are you listening?"  
  
I smile...this huge, wide smile. It's all I can do right now, just grin and...I feel myself about to cry, right there, in front of him.  
  
My gaze meets his at last, to one of surprise. My smile caught him off guard.  
  
"You love me? You really do?"  
  
He smiles and nods.  
  
At that moment, it was just us, just Sora and Riku, on the beach. He leans over, our lips meeting in a chaste kiss. I deepen it, slipping my tongue inside his mouth, dancing with his own. My hands are no longer shaking as I run my fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of it. Riku's hands run down my sides, and I shiver at his soft touch on my bare skin.  
  
After several minutes Riku broke the kiss, his lips traveling down my neck. It was everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever dreamed of...it's right in front of me. Sighing, I almost miss his whisper.  
  
"You were always staring at me."  
  
I smile.  
  
"Adonis incarnate..." I manage to whisper, before he claims my lips once again.  
  
  
After that night, I never felt so complete.  
  
Owari 


End file.
